Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4p+1)(2p-7)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-4p+1}$ onto the ${2p}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {2p}({-4p+1}) + {-7}({-4p+1})$ Then distribute the ${2p}.$ $ = ({2p} \times {-4p}) + ({2p} \times {1}) + {-7}({-4p+1})$ $ = -8p^{2} + 2p + {-7}({-4p+1})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = -8p^{2} + 2p + ({-7} \times {-4p}) + ({-7} \times {1})$ $ = -8p^{2} + 2p + 28p - 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8p^{2} + 30p - 7$